This invention is related generally to high refractive index light management films, and devices incorporating such films, and methods for forming such films.
Light management films are known to be used in optical device applications such as, for example, for liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Light management films in LCDs may include, for example, one or more quarter wave plates, brightness enhancing films, retardation foils, diffuser films, color filters, high pass filters, band pass filters, and low pass filters. These light management films are typically formed of organic materials with a refractive index typically less than 1.7. Depending on the application, the light management films may include a number of raised features.